The present invention relates generally to oxygen masks used by airline passengers, medical patients, emergency rescue personnel, and the like, and more particularly to an oxygen mask and oxygen supply system that uses the flow of the gas through the delivery line to power an indicator indicating the presence of the flow itself, eliminating the need for a separate power system for the indicator.
Flow indication technology is extremely vital in, for example, the life support systems industry, utilized in aircraft/helicopters, as well as in hospitals. Passengers and patient's oxygen intake is extremely vital in emergency situations, and having a reliable device, in terms of functionality as well as performance, is critical. In situations with low-light conditions or other conditions experienced in emergencies, such as depressurization on an aircraft, it is paramount that the delivery system in question be fully functional, and that it indicates its functioning with ease and from a reasonable distance. Current flow indication devices are purely mechanical, and can get jammed or may break, or suffer any other failure seen in mechanical objects.
In certain applications, such as aircraft passenger oxygen supply systems, weight and space play are critical factors that impact the design and availability of such systems. All aspects of the oxygen delivery system are analyzed for efficiency and weight/space considerations, including a flow indicator on the oxygen system. Reliability and cost also factor into how a system can reliably supply oxygen flow indication without exhaustive testing of equipment and its operation. The present invention provides a simple and reliable method by which oxygen flow can be determined and indicated to a passenger or medical patient/personnel at the delivery end of the gas flow, e.g. the oxygen mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,730,847 to Redd et al, incorporated fully herein by reference, discloses a disposable breathing apparatus with a flow indicator that is located proximal to the mask for easy confirmation of the operational status of the system. Redd teaches the need for confirmation of the flow of oxygen at the mask as opposed to the source of the oxygen. U.S. Pat. No. 7,298,280 to Voege, et al., incorporated fully herein by reference, discloses a fluid flow indicator for monitoring and indicating fluid flow wherein the fluid pressure activates a pressure switch to indicate the presence of fluid movement in a tube or conduit. In a preferred embodiment, the pressure switch is observable from outside the conduit so that flow can be verified to a patient, passenger, or other fluid recipient.